Good Conspiracy
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Also a bit of romance. Anyway, in an effort to solve their differences,Trowa and Duo lock Quatre and Catherine in a closet!


****

Good Conspiracy

__

I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway shape or form. I might want to add that this might be a little OOC but trust me, it's going to be funny!

There was yet another party at the Sank Kingdom school. While Quatre was trying to enjoy himself, his best friend's sister was getting on his nerves. They never could see eye to eye on anything. Catherine always gave him the evil eye when they crossed paths and she told Trowa over and over that they shouldn't be friends.

"Your sister drives me nuts," Quatre grumbled to Trowa. "She still thinks I tried to kill you on purpose. You know it was an accident, don't you Trowa?"

"Well, sure I do." Trowa whispered. "Give her a little space."

"Quatre, you need to learn how to have some fun," Duo said, walking up behind him and linking his arm around his neck. He pulled out a small bottle of liquor. "Wanna come with me to put a little zing in the punch bowl?"

"Duo," Quatre muttered, "that's illegal." He stood up to leave the giant ballroom and accidentally collided with Catherine. _Uh-oh! She's going to kill me!_

"What the! Quatre! Will you watch where you are going?" Catherine demanded. She pushed him out of her way and walked into the ballroom, "Trowa, I don't understand why you're friends with that, that spoiled rich brat!"

"Hey, Quatre's a very nice guy," Duo defended. "One time he loaned me fifty bucks. He even helped me find a good job!"

"Just give him a chance, Catherine," Trowa said.

Catherine sighed and passed by them. Duo made a slight moan as he thought up a crazy plan. "You know what, Trowa? I think Catherine has it bad for Quatre but she doesn't wanna show it."

"Think so?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, yeah, would I lie?" Duo said, pointing to his face, "I mean, come on. I can tell when a girl likes someone. And I think Quatre likes her. I'm very certain. All we gotta do is get them to open up so they can get along."

"Really? How?" Trowa rubbed his chin.

"We lock 'em in a closet!" he answered with a laugh.

"Are you serious, Duo? That's a crazy idea!"

"It'll work, trust me. They'll learn to get along with each other." Duo hid his liquor bottle and leaned closer to Trowa and whispered in his ear, "I'll talk to Quatre and you talk to Catherine. We'll tell them to go in the closet and once they are both in, we close it and lock it behind them!"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Relena demanded. "Looks like you're conspiring to rob a bank or something."

"No, we're not!" Trowa cried.

"Don't worry, Relena." Duo said. "If it really is a conspiracy, it's for a good cause!"

Relena raised her eyebrow and looked at Hilde. She folded her arms and shook his head.

"He's always conspiring to do something," Hilde explained. She walked to Duo and tapped his bottom lip and began to talk to a sweet-sugar coated voice, "he's such a bad boy, yes he is! Who's my God of Death, huh? You're so strong and sexy…oh yes you are, yes you are! Your braid is so long and---" 

Relena couldn't watch Hilde talk to Duo and keep a straight face. Heero pretended like he didn't know Duo. Duo stood there and grinned. He pretended to bite her finger off and he talked to her in the same tone.

Trowa cleared his throat, "uh, Duo…our plan?"

"I like it when you talk about my hair," Duo said to Hilde, blocking out the rest of the world. "And I like it when you talk about how tough I am and…I just like to hear you talk!"

Hilde giggled, "I can talk to you all day if you wanted me to, you little stud-muffin you…!"

Trowa sighed, "it's no use."

Relena took Hilde's arm, "oh, Hilde, could you come with me to the powder room? I--I," she quickly came up with a silly lie to prevent from hearing Hilde talking in her sugarcoated voice. It was enough to make someone's stomach turn. Especially when Hilde was such a tough girl. Relena put her hand on her eye, "I, oooh, got an eyelash in my eye!!"

Hilde frowned, "I'm sorry babe," she tapped Duo's nose, "but I'll be back." She turned to Relena, "I know how you feel, I hate it when I get an eyelash in my eye! It hurts like hell!" they walked off to the powder room.

Heero watched them leave in concern, "Relena, you alright?" By the way she was walking with her hand over her eye and with Hilde guiding her with her arms around her, he thought someone had hurt her feelings.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Hilde said, walking by, "nothing that a few moments crying won't heal!"

Heero gasped and clenched his fists. _My mission: to find who had hurt Relena and kill them! _He began walking around the room and talking to each man that he thought might had dated Relena in the past.

"Excuse me, do you know Relena Peacecraft?" Heero asked a boy.

"Sure do!"

Heero "hmmmed" thinking he had found his target, "oh, really, how well?"

"We go wayyyy back. I always thought she was a real looker, if you know what I mean."

"Really, would you come outside with me, please?"

****************************

"Just bat your eyes until they water, that's it," Hilde said and then checked Relena's eyes, "I don't see an eyelash. It must have fallen out already….Move your eyes left, now right."

"What's going on here?" Dorothy asked, who was re-applying her lipstick. She must have just kissed another bachelor at the dance.

"Miss Relena has an eyelash stuck in her eye," Hilde answered.

"Oh, man, that sucks. Here, let me help." Dorothy walked to her and looked in, "I don't see an eyelash."

"But my eye still hurts!" Relena wailed.

**************************************

"Come on, Duo," Trowa said, pulling him out of the ballroom, "let's find Catherine and Quatre!"

"I'm surprised you agreed to this after the way you that it was crazy!" Duo laughed, "I guess I do come up with good ideas, huh?"

__

No, I just couldn't stand to hear you talk like that to Hilde anymore! "I think Catherine went this way."

Duo heard Quatre playing his piano. "I hear Quatre. In five minutes, let's bring them into that closet, okay?" he pointed to a closet. 

Trowa opened it. It was quite a big closet. It was almost the size of a small room. There were a lot of things being stored in there besides coats. There were boxes of kitchen utensils and some tape players and music books. They nodded at each other and then Duo went to find Quatre as Trowa left to find Catherine. Weren't they in for a surprise!

Quatre was playing madly on the piano. He sounded like the phantom of the opera. He muttered under his breath as his banged the keys.

"Wonderful, bravo, bravo!" Duo walked in clapping. "I wish I knew how to play like that!"

"Music is the only thing that can calm my nerves," Quatre panted after he was playing, "I swear, Trowa's sister is out to get me!"

"You know what, Quatre," Duo said, sitting on the bench, "I think you actually like Catherine."

"That's absurd!" Quatre muttered. 

"Oh, so you deny it?" Duo said, "come on, Quatre, I've seen the way you look at her!"

"Yeah, it's called the look of fear! I don't like her at all!"

Duo cocked his head, "come on, you can tell me. You do like her, deep down, don't you?"

"Well," Quatre sighed, "she is a real pretty girl."

"See?"

"And she does have skills and she's always looking out for Trowa," Quatre went on, "my sisters were always rooting for me."

"I wish I had a big sister!" Duo mumbled.

Quatre furrowed his eyebrow in thought. He stroke his chin and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do like her."

"Now all you have to do is tell her!" Duo jumped up.

"Are you serious?" Quatre said, "Catherine hates me! No way, I'm not going to do it!" he folded his arms in the "can't make me" position.

"Well, okay, let's forget about it." Duo sighed, "let's talk about your music. Say…there's a place that has about every song book in the world."

"Really, where is it?"

"In the closet down the hall!" Duo replied, "come on, I'll show you!"

Catherine was in the kitchen whipping knives at the wall. Trowa knew she'd be there because he saw all the cooks run out of the kitchen. "Catherine, what's wrong?"

"That friend of yours is a disgrace to humanity!" she shouted. She threw a knife into the wall.

"Oh, come on, you don't mean that!" Trowa said, "you like Quatre, don't you?"

"Trowa, don't be crazy." She scolded.

"Don't try to deny, Cathy. I've seen he way you look at him."

"It's called anger, Trowa."

"No, I really think you like Quatre," Trowa pressed. "I know you do."

"Well, maybe just a little." She sighed," I have to admit he's pretty cute…"

"Really? Maybe you should have a little talk."

"Talk, no way!" she snapped. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, okay…You know that you're ruining all the knives? Not to mention the kitchen wall."

"I'm a knife thrower, Trowa. This is what I do." She chucked another into the wall so hard that the blade almost broke off. She opened a drawer to get a knife but found it was all empty. "Darn."

"There's a place I know of where you could get some more knives."

"Where?"

"The closet just down the hall, here, I'll show you."

Duo opened the closet door and Quatre walked in. "I'm going back to the party, now, Quatre."

"Okay," Quatre started searching for the music books.

Duo closed the door and saw Trowa coming up with Catherine. "This one?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, you can find about anything in here," Duo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Trowa opened the door and she walked in. "Quatre, what are you doing here?" She turned to leave and Trowa and Duo closed the door and locked it.

"Trowa, Duo!" Quatre ran up to the door and started banging it, "you guys! Let me out of here!"

"No way, not until you kiss and make up!" Duo laughed.

"That's it, Trowa, you're not my best friend anymore! Duo, you're, you're fired!"

"Oh, that's so harsh," Duo chuckled. Trowa smiled and they walked away.

Catherine banged on the door too, "Trowa, let me out or you'll be doing dishes for a month! I'll get a new partner in the circus! Trowa, are you listening to me!?"

"You can't leave me in here with her, please!!" Quatre cried. He sighed and backed up. "Get out of the way, Catherine."

"Why should I?"

"I'm going to break the door down."

"You can't break it down!" she laughed.

"I can too!" he ran to the door screaming and collided into it with his shoulder. It knocked the wind out of him and he fell back.

"Told you couldn't break it down."

Quatre moaned while holding his shoulder. "Oh, be quiet."

Catherine opened a box of knives. "I guess, we might as well make the most of it. Stand at the back of the closet."

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "I'm not letting you throw those knives at me!"

"We have to do something to pass the time, Quatre."

"There's books in here, don't you know how to read?"

"Yes and I resent that remark!" she snapped. "Just do it!"

He sighed and stood at the wall with his back flat against it.

"Just stand still, I know what I'm doing."

__

How come I always get in this situations? Quatre thought to himself, _it never fails, I keep meeting girls talented with long sharp pointy objects!! _He closed his eyes and scrunched his face in fright.

Catherine threw the first knife on the left side of Quatre's head followed by a knife on the right. She threw the next one close to his shoulder and underneath his arms. They were very close to each part of his body. He was stuck to the wall and couldn't move a thing. She threw another by his sides and the next by his legs. One knife was so close to his leg that the knife cut through his pants and rubbed against the skin, giving it a small scratch. The last one she threw came very close to the to of his head, giving him a little hair cut. Quatre stood their groaning in nervousness.

"Catherine, maybe we should talk…" Quatre muttered.

Catherine put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"Well, you're scaring me."

Catherine laughed, "sorry." She then stepped closer to him and she grasped the knife by his neck.

__

Oh no, she's going to kill me! He thought.

Catherine moved in so close that Quatre could smell her breath. "You know, for a real jerk, you're pretty cute."

"Thank you," Quatre whispered. "I try not to be a jerk."

"You're real funny and smart too."

"And you're scaring me," Quatre whispered.

__

Should I kill him now or should I kiss him? Catherine thought. _Maybe I should go ahead and get it over with. _"Hold still, Quatre."

__

She's going to kill me! Come on, you idiot, do something! Quatre quickly thought of a diversion. Ripping his shirt and pants, he pulled himself from the wall, threw his arms around Catherine in a tight hold and locked his mouth on hers. Catherine was so shocked and he did it so quickly and with so much force that they fell back. Catherine's back hit the ground but she was too surprised to react. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Wha--" she moaned but she couldn't say anything because Quatre's lips were still on hers. Quatre could quit any time. He had already caught her off guard and he could try to get out but he found himself enjoying the kiss. Catherine's eyes closed and her arms went around Quatre tightly. She let out a soft moan. Quatre kissed her for about a minute and he ran out of breath. He started to pull himself up but Catherine grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her, returning the kiss. She kissed him deeper than he had kissed her, gently opening his lips with her tongue. Surprised, Quatre's eyes widened. He didn't expect this. He just kissed her to keep her from killing him. How was he supposed to know she'll kiss him back? Nevertheless, it didn't bother him. He liked it…a lot. Their hands explored each other's back while they kissed each other for so long. The more they kissed, the louder they moaned, the louder they moaned, the tighter they hugged and the tighter they hugged the more they kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed….

*****************

"I swear, I only took her once, just once!" a young man wailed. 

"Oh, really?" Heero accused, "and just what happened? Did you get her home late? Huh? Did you bring her to the opera when the tickets were sold out? What did you do to Relena Peacecraft? I want answers!" he was cross-examining another possible person who had hurt Relena, but he didn't know she was hurt. So far, he had talked to eight young men in the dance and he beat the crap out of each one.

"We just went to the movies! That's all!"

"How do you know Relena?"

"We were old friends!" he cried. "Oh, please don't hurt me!"

Heero punched him hard in the mouth and he fell back. "That's for Relena, that is, if you hurt her feelings!"

"I didn't…honest," he whimpered, "can I get to my date now? She's probably wondering where I am!"

"Ah-ha! Another date!" Heero shouted, pulling up his sleeves. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"Uh-oh!" The young man pulled himself up and ran off. "I gotta get out of here!"

**********************

"I think it's out now," Dorothy said.

"Thanks," Relena blinked.

"I'd better get back to Duo," Hilde said. "He's probably drinking himself drunk or something…"

"Yeah, better get to my date too," Dorothy agreed.

"Who'd you come with?" Relena asked.

"Lance Krane," she answered. "He's another student."

"Lance Krane?" Relena echoed, "I know him! I went to the movies with him one time! We were old friends."

"Why didn't you go with Quatre?" Hilde asked, "I always thought you'd make a cute couple."

"Yes, Quatre's a nice guy," Dorothy said, "but I think it's better if we just stay friends. Besides, I think he looks better with Catherine Bloom."

"Catherine Bloom?" Hilde gasped, "Trowa's sister?"

"You're kidding!" Relena put in.

Dorothy nodded and they stepped out of the bathroom and saw a man limping as he run down the hall. "Hey Lance, what's the hurry?"

"We've got to get out of here!" he cried, "there's a man after me. He's going to kill me!" He grabbed Dorothy's hand.

"Uh, Hi, Lance…" Relena mumbled, surprised that he walked by without noticing her.

He gulped, "Relena, I can't be seen with you."

"Why?"

"There you are!" Heero shouted, "You're in trouble now!"

"Oh no, there he is!" Lance gasped. "Hide me, quick!"

"Heero, what's going on here?" Relena demanded.

"Has this guy been giving you any trouble, Relena?" Heero asked. "Just say the word and he's history!"

"Oh, stop it, Heero! What's this all about anyway?"

"I saw you were upset earlier. I thought someone hurt your feelings so I was looking for whoever it was that made you upset." He saw another man walk by, "Hey, you! Come over here!"

"No, run dude! Save yourself!" Lance cried.

Hilde laughed, "Relena wasn't hurt, she just had an eyelash stuck in her eye."

"An…eyelash?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Dorothy added.

"Oh, well, I feel stupid." He blushed and sighed and then straightened up and wrapped his arm around Relena, "just let that be a lesson to you! You hurt Relena, I hurt you!"

Trowa and Duo walked by. "I wonder how they're doing in there," Duo said to Trowa. "It's been sometime."

"I hope they didn't kill each other," Trowa said. "Let's let them out now."

"Who?" Hilde asked.

"Quatre and Catherine. We locked 'em in a closet." Duo answered, "we're trying to set them up."

Dorothy laughed, "I told you they'd make a cute couple!"

They opened the closet and Duo peeked in first. He watched them kiss for few seconds and his eyes bulged when he saw what was happening. "I think we should wait a few minutes." He closed the door with a surprised look on his face.

"What, what's going on in there?" Trowa said, "that's' my sister in there, Duo, and my best friend!" Trowa pushed through the door and screamed when he saw them making out on the floor. "Oh my god!! Quatre! Catherine??!"

Quatre jumped up and started laughing. "Uh, hi, Trowa." 

Catherine pulled herself up. 

"Why is everyone blocking the hallway?" Wufei demanded, walking down the hall, "it's injustice!" he pushed his way through, "hey, what's going on here?"

"I don't' believe it," Trowa mumbled. He looked at Duo, "Duo, this is all your fault!"

"Hey, at least they didn't murder each other!" Duo snapped, "We wanted them to settle their differences, didn't we?"

Quatre walked to Trowa, "Trowa, you're the best friend in the world…you too, Duo. You guys are the best!"

"Yeah, you are the best brother a girl could ask for," Catherine added. "Thanks, Trowa." They walked out of the room with their arms around each other.

"Aww, don't they look cute?" Duo asked.

"SHUT UP, DUO!" Trowa and Wufei cried in unison.

"Want to go outside and look at the stars?" Quatre asked.

"I've got a better idea," Catherine whispered, tugging on his hand, "let's go to your car!"  



End file.
